Frozen confections or novelties, such as frozen pops and the like, have enjoyed widespread popularity for many years. These types of confections can be provided in bar form with a stick-like handle, and can also be provided in the packaging which functions to hold and "dispense" the product as it is consumed.
One type of common packaging for such confections is of the "push-up" type, including a generally cylindrical tube within which the frozen confection is placed, and a plunger member slidably movable within the tube so that the confection can be pushed from the tube and easily consumed.
Ordinarily the packaging for frozen confections is disposed of after the confection is consumed. However, the present invention contemplates a package for a frozen confection which permits use of the package for play or other activities by children.